Totally Spies Episode 192 Kung Fu FIghting
by SteveG12358
Summary: The Spies, Victor, Mia and Kitty are sent out onto a mission to find out who attack the martial arts clubs all over the world. It turns out an old Sensei is all over the attacks and plans to destroy every other martial art in the world and replace them all with his goofy made up martial art. Will the Spies and the others stop the old man before it's too late


Totally Spies episode 192 Kung Fu Fighting

FADE TO

INT. KUNG FU TEMPLE CHINA EVENING

Inside of a Chinese Temple a MEDIATING MONK was mediating in the middle of the floor of the temple.

Suddenly a SHADOW FIGURE came into the temple and sneak past the mediating monk. He walk over the shelf of ancient scrolls.

He took out one of the ancient scrolls off from the shelves and look and it. He took out more of the scrolls and look at all of them.

SHADOWY FIGURE

Come on where is it, where is that secret scroll.

MEDIATING MONK

You are in the wrong place, and that is where you leave now.

The Shadowy Figure throws a smoke bomb onto the ground making smoke to cover the mediating monk. The Mediating monk was thrown out from the smoke and throws throwing stars onto the monk pinning him against the floor.

SHADOWY FIGURE

Now where is the Scroll of Power?

The Shadowy Figure throws a big shelf to the floor breaking it into pieces to revel a safe. The Shadowy Figure karate chop the safe making it to open up see a glowing yellow scroll. He took the scroll of power out from the safe and lifted up into the air.

SHADOWY FIGURE

Excellent now this is the prefect way to take over the world, Ahahahahahaha

FADE TO

HILLS MARTIAL ARTS CLUB DAYTIME THE NEXT DAY.

At the Beverly Hills Martial Arts club, Victor, Kitty and Mia are sitting down for class. An old man named SENSEI STINE in his 60's has a long grey beard and long white hair was sitting on the side lines to watch the class.

THE MARTIAL ARTS TEACHER

Come on Stine you're here, time for class.

SENSEI STINE

No thank you I am fine, now excuse me, I have an errand to run.

Sensei Stine left the martial arts club when the spies enter into the martial arts club to see Victor, Kitty and Mia.

MIA KING

What is his problem mate?

KITTY DEION

Perhaps he was a hair ball.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I can tell you girls about that later, besides it the end of class already.

THE MARTIAL ARTS TEACHER

Now remember to practice everything we go over today, class dismiss.

The students all got up and headed towards the change room.

CLOVER

Who was that old grampy man?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

They call him Sensei Stine, who is an old man who refuses to take part in classes.

ALEX

Who doesn't want to join a martial arts class?

MIA KING

I know usually sensei's are experience in martial arts?

KITTY DEION

I told you he has a hair ball.

SAM

Kitty.

Victor then look at a flyer on the wall.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey here is something to get our minds off the old man a martial arts tournament in Hong Kong for all ages, first place winner gets over 10 million dollars in cash.

CLOVER

Oh, really with that much money we can be able to have a private shopping spree at the Grove.

MIA KING

Or return to my home country Australia.

KITTY DEION

Or a year's supply of cat nip.

SAM

Oh Kitty you're like your mother.

MIA KING

But we can't we have a mission to do today.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Jerry is going to WOOHP us in 3, 2, 1

The Spies, Victor, Mia and Kitty all WOOHP down a hole.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP TUNNELS

The Spies, Victor, Mia, and Kitty all slide down the WOOHP tunnel.

CLOVER

You guys should've told us this earlier.

CUT TO

'S OFFICE WOOHP LATER

The Spies, Victor, Mia and Kitty all landed into Jerry's office, with Kitty landing on her feet.

KITTY DEION

What cat's always land on their feet.

SAM

You got to hand it for having cat DNA from your cat crazy mother.

JERRY

Indeed, now it's mission time.

Jerry types down onto his computer and the big monitor turned on showing images of destroyed buildings.

JERRY

Nothing lately today, just a bunch of destroyed martial arts classes and dojos around the world.

MIA KING

Who would do such a thing?

ALEX

An over protective mother to protect her son from hurting anyone else?

SAM

A crazy martial arts champion who wants to be the only martial artist in the world?

CLOVER

A mystery that only we can solve.

JERRY

Correct, your mission is to find out who is behind all of this and bring it to justice.

MIA KING

(to Clover)

How do you know about this?

CLOVER

While you're a spy, you are up a mission that you don't like, so you have to suck it up and handle it.

Suddenly an alarm came off.

JERRY

Oh my another martial arts class is under attack, this time at the Beverly Hills Martial Arts Club.

The Spies, Victor, Mia and Kitty all transform into their spy uniforms.

JERRY

With this mission like this, you need these. The One Punch Glove, the Force Field Watch, the Any Energy Seeing Sunglasses and the Black Belts.

KITTY DEION

You're giving our black belts already Jerry, that is so sweet.

JERRY

These aren't normal black belts, with these black belts you will be able to copy anyone's fighting styles even fighting moves from movies and video games, so in this case you can call it the copycat belt. That reminds me, here is your new Cat Transformation belt, now with some upgrades to it, now you can be copy the abilities of 2 different cat species at once.

Jerry gave Kitty the belt buckle and Kitty puts it on.

KITTY DEION

Thank you Jerry.

JERRY

And now for Mia and Victor, you 2 get the Multi-Function Charm Bracelet, the Hot and Spicy Gum and you Victor you get the Rocket Pogo Stick and a new seed from your mother, it's called the Boxing Glove –it –Blizzardist, a plant that can grow boxing glove like plants and throw literally a million punches at once.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Thank you mom.

Jerry WOOHP the Spies, Victor, Mia and Kitty up through the ceiling.

CUT TO

EXT. BEVERLY HILLS MARTIAL ARTS CLUB CITY STREETS DAYTIME LATER

The Spies, Victor, Mia and Kitty all arrive at the Beverly Hills Martial Arts Club where smoke came out from the club. The students and instructors ran out form the building club.

MIA KING

Oh no the Martial Arts Club.

KITTY DEION

It's burning.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I got this covered with the Super-Soackerist Soaker Flower.

Victor form his hands into dragon claw forms and made the Super-Soackerist Soaker Flower appear from his hand and the water came out from the flowers to spray down the smokes from the martial arts club.

ALEX

That was a close one.

Suddenly a ninja came out from the damaged martial arts club and came right at the Spies, Victor, Mia and Kitty.

MIA KING

Mates look out.

The Spies, Victor, Mia and Kitty dodge the attack from the ninja and the Spies, Victor, Mia and Kitty dodge the ninja. The Ninja throws throwing stars at Kitty. Kitty dodges the throwing stars and activate her belt buckle to transform into a cheetah girl hybrid. She raced right at the ninja and throws a kick right at the ninja knocking him against a tree. The Ninja took out his sword and leaped into the air.

CLOVER

Man what is with is with ninjas and high jumping.

The ninja swings his sword at Clover. Sam pulled her out of the way. Mia throws a punch at the ninja and lifted him up into the air. The Ninja throws a smoke bomb onto Mia's face making her let go of the ninja and the ninja throws a kick at Mia knocking her onto the ground.

Alex grabs hold onto the ninja. The ninja slash his sword onto Alex's arms making her let go of him and making blood to come out form her arms.

ALEX

Ouch that totally hurts.

SAM

Now it's our turn.

Victor uses his plant powers to grow weeds out from the ground and wrap around the ninja. The ninja break free from the roots and throws throwing stars at the Spies, Victor, Mia and Kitty. Victor uses his plant powers to uses a leaf and grow it bigger and block the incoming throwing stars. The Spies leap over the leaf and charge at the ninja. The Ninja rapidly throws punches at the Spies and knocking them all down onto the ground. The Ninja then throws rapid kicks onto the Spies and the others. Victor dodges all of the rapid kicks and throws a counter kick at the ninja hitting him against the wall of another building.

The Ninja leaped off from the wall of the building and throws a flying jump kick at Clover knocking her against a street lamp. Alex got kicked in the head by the ninja and Alex throws a counter kick right at him. The Ninja caught her leg and throws her onto the ground. The Ninja took out his bo staff and twirls it around.

CLOVER

Alright is there no limit to this ninja for having these sick abilities.

MIA KING

We will do whatever we can to stop him.

The Ninja throws a smoke bomb onto the ground spreading smoke all over the Spies, Victor, Mia, and Kitty.

SAM

Oh no we can't see anything in this smoke.

KITTY DEION

You guys can't see but I can, look out behind you.

Clover and Sam dodge an attack from the ninja. Victor uses his plant powers to levitate the ninja's bo staff in the air and out from the ninjas hand and swings it right back at the ninja hitting him and knocking him against the tree. Victor wrap the tree's branches onto the ninja.

Suddenly the ninja break free from the tree and leaps right at Victor. Victor throws a kick at the ninja hitting him in the head. The Ninja throws throwing stars at the spies pinning them against the wall.

KITTY DEION

Don't worry guys, I got this.

Kitty puts on her belt buckle and morph into a Lion, Cheetah hybrid and charge right at the ninja. The ninja leaps into the air and Kitty tackle the spies through the wall of the building crashing through it.

KITTY DEION

Sorry girls, good thing cats have nine lives.

ALEX

Now she tells us.

Victor fires razor sharp leaves at the ninja, the ninja block the attack with his sword and throws throwing stars at Victor. Victor quickly dodge s the ninja stars and rushed right at the ninja and throws a punch at the ninja knocking him against the ground. Suddenly the ninja leap off from the ground and throws a flying jump kick at Victor. Mia tackles the ninja onto the ground.

MIA KING

Wow there is no end to this guy.

The Spies and Kitty got out from the hole in the wall.

SAM

Well there is time to send this ninja packing with the one punch glove.

Sam puts on the one punch glove on her hand and throws a punch at the ninja hitting him and sending him flying into the air. The ninja fires his grappling hook down onto the ground and pulls himself down onto the ground and throws an uppercut punch at Sam hitting her and launching her into the air and crashes into a windshield of a car.

CLOVER AND ALEX

(Together)

Sammy.

The ninja throws smoke bombs onto the ground and ran right through the smoke and throws split kicks at Clover and Alex. Victor throws vines right all over the ninja and lifted him up into the air and throws him into the distances.

KITTY DEION

(pointed to the distances)

Hey who is in the alleyway?

The shadowy figure in the alleyway throws a smoke bomb onto the ground. As the smoke cleared the shadowy figure was gone.

FADE TO

INT. JERRY'S OFFICE WOOHP MOMEMTS LATER

Back at Jerry's office the Spies, are all wrapped up in bandages and are all sitting on the couch.

JERRY

That was one tough baddy you took on there.

CLOVER

Tell us about it, I mean look at the baddy we were fighting he is small but he packs a punch.

SAM

Usually it takes years to have that much fighting experience.

MIA KING

But on the other hand, you girls got most of the beating.

ALEX

You try to survive an impact through a brick wall by being tackled by a little girl.

KITTY DEION

(kitty cat eyes)

Sorry about that.

CLOVER

You know the kitty cat eyes work on only baddies but with goodies not so much.

KITTY DEION

Ok, but I have found this from the baddy.

Kitty Deion took out a piece of black cloth from her pocket and gave it to Jerry.

JERRY

We better scan that cloth right away.

Jerry put the piece of cloth onto the scanner and the scanner starts to scan the cloth.

The results from the piece of cloth came up on the computer.

JERRY

According to the results the piece of cloth came from the China in an abandon film studios.

CLOVER

Wait they make movies in Hollywood?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Nope, they do this all over the world.

SAM

No time to waste we have to get China right away.

Suddenly Sam falls to the floor.

SAM

Right after our injures are healed up.

FADE TO

EXT. CHINA ABANDON FILM STUDIOS SUNSET LATER

The Spies, Victor, Mia and Kitty all parachuted down from the sky right down towards the abandon film studios.

The Spies, Victor, Mia and Kitty all landed down onto the ground right next to the abandon film studios and ran inside of the film studios.

CUT TO

FILM STUDIOS LATER

Alex kicks down the front door to the abandon film studios. Dust and spider webs all fall to the floor. 3 birds fly through the broken windows of the studios.

CLOVER

Alright, looks like this place isn't looked up in looks like years, now it's a home for dust, spiders and birds.

Clover opens a closet door and dust came out from the closet.

ALEX

You can tell me about that, this is more the holding facility back at WOOHP.

KITTY DIEON

Or my mother's litter box.

MIA KING

Your mother uses the litter box?

KITTY DEION

Of course she does, so do I?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Don't you mean the toilet?

Suddenly lights fall down from the ceiling and crash onto the ground right at the Spies, Victor, Mia and Kitty. Sam activates the Force Field Watch and the lights crash onto the force field.

SENSEI STINE (O.S)

So you fallowed me here to you secret abandon lair.

CLOVER

Alright for a baddy you sure pick the wrong spots to hide out in.

SAM

Wait that voice sounds like we heard it before.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Like it's from Sensei Stine.

Sensei Stine leaps down from the ceiling and lands onto the floor.

SENSEI STINE

Why hello Victor, and friends, wasn't that ninja of mine strong enough to fight off against, ahahahahahah

ALEX

That ninja was very strong.

MIA KING

And how did a little ninja have that experience.

SENSEI STINE

Of course it's a ninja, but it's no normal ninja he is a puppet from an old movie.

CLOVER

Now that explains the soft but strong punches.

SAM

Anyway are you behind the attacks?

SENSEI STINE

Of course I am.

KITTY DEION

But why?

SENSEI STINE

Because no one is using my martial art skills from my movies.

THE SPIES AND THE OTHERS

(together)

What?

CLOVER

Wait you're a movie star?

SENSEI STINE

Former movie star until the industry kicks me out for my foolish ideas and stupid martial arts moves.

ALEX

How foolish are your martial arts moves for an old man like you?

Sensei Stine press a button on his remote and a screen came down from the ceiling and footage of Sensei Stine came up on the screen. On the old footage a young Sensei Stine was fighting off invaders with some hand slaps, foolish foot attacks and butt punches.

MIA KING

Alright that is the worse martial arts moves ever.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I know right, no wonder he is still a white belt.

SENSEI STINE

Of course I am still a white belt for over 50 years.

CLOVER

Well stick to the real martial arts not some martial arts you made up.

SENSEI STINE

No I won't I shall destroy every other martial art in the world and replace them all with my personal martial art

(taking out the scroll of power)

and with the scroll of power I shall become the most powerful martial artist in the world.

SAM

You won't get away with this.

SENSEI STINE

Not if my puppets would say about it.

Sensei Stine snap his fingers and his living puppets came down from the ceiling and surrounds the Spies, Victor, Mia and Kitty.

CLOVER

Alright this is totally scary movie style right here.

SENSEI STINE

And now excuses I have a martial arts tournament to go to, to start my plan to destroy all of the martial arts in the world. Ahahahahahahahahhahahah

Sensei Stine left the abandon studios and all of his living puppets charge at the Spies and the others. Kitty uses her razor sharp claws to cut each of the incoming living puppets in half and throws an uppercut kick in the air and cutting 3 of them in half. She press a button on her belt buckle and transform into jaguar cheetah human hybrid and goes super-fast and leaps into the air and after images came out from her and she cut all of the puppets into pieces.

Suddenly 5 wooden puppets came out behind Mia and Mia activates the Multi Functioning Charm bracelet and fires missiles from it hitting all of the living wooden puppets hitting them and making them all explode. She leaps into the air and throws powerful kicks at the other puppets knocking their heads off.

MIA KING

Puppets never entertainment at all.

The Spies put their one punch gloves on their hands and throws punches at the other living puppets hitting all of them and making them all explode in mid air. Clover throws an uppercut punch at another living puppet launching the puppet into the air and crash through the ceiling. Alex throws a downward punch at another puppet hitting it and crashing it down into the ground. Sam leaps into the air and throws multiple punches at other living puppets in the studio.

SAM

Looks like these puppets are having their last show.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Let me finish this girls.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to levitate wooden floor boards off from the floor and fires them at the living puppets and cutting them in half. Victor then shooting out roots out from the ground hitting each of the living puppets and throwing them all onto the ground. Victor leap into the air and whip out his vines from his wrist and whips them at the living puppets and cutting them all down the middle.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Looks like that's all of them.

KITTY DEION

Not yet.

Kitty launches herself off from the ground and flies straight towards a living puppet and cuts the puppet in half.

KITTY DEION

Alright now that's all of them.

Sam turns on her compowered and calls Jerry.

JERRY

Hello spies how is the mission going?

SAM

Bad news Jerry the baddy got away and he has an artifact called the scroll of power.

JERRY

Oh my.

MIA KING

Could you look up the scroll of power for us?

JERRY

Yes, and according to the artifacts file in the WOOHP database the scroll of power shall give the user incredible powers which make them powerful as long as the user still holds it.

ALEX

Now he is going to use the scroll of power for the tournament.

JERRY

Luckily I signed up Victor for the tournament just at the last minute.

SAM

Thanks Jer, now come on you guys we have a baddy to stop.

The Spies, Victor, Mia and Kitty ran out from the abandon studios.

FADE TO

INT. MARTIAL ARTS TOURNEMENT EVENING BEJING STADIUM LATER

In the stadium people are gathered in the stadium JOSH LEE the host of the tournament.

JOSH LEE

Hello fellow martial arts fans and welcome to the tournament hosted by me the famous Josh Lee and I hope you fans will have a great time watching all of the action. Let the tournament begin.

The Spies, Mia and Kitty arrive at the tournament at the front row with Victor competing in the tournament. Clover puts on the Any Energy Seeing Sunglasses.

CLOVER

Guys I see where Sensei Stine is.

CLOVER'S P.O.V ANY ENERGY SEEING SUNGLASSES

Clover sees golden energy coming from Sensei Stine in the crowd.

RETURN TO SCENE

SAM

Good now Victor has to give it his all to beat Sensei Stine.

JOSH LEE (O.S)

First up is Sensei Stine facing off against Contestant #1.

CONTESTANT #1

Ready to go down old man.

SENSEI STINE

You are the one who is going down.

The opponent throws a punch at Sensei Stine and Sensei Stine caught the punch and throws him over his shoulder out from the stadium. Everyone in the sets gasped.

MIA KING

Alright that is one tough old man.

JOSH CUN (O.S)

Next we have Victor Vanderfleet.

OPPONENT #2

Ready to go down kid.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Good luck and have fun.

OPPONENT #2

Hey you're a nice kid.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Thank you.

Mark throws a punch at Victor. Victor blocks the punch and judo throws Mark out from the circle.

ALEX

Wait ago Victor.

KITTY DEION

All he needs to do now is to fight the other contestants.

MONTAGE

Sensei Stine throws an uppercut punch at a contestant knocking him up into the air.

Victor dodges a kick from a contestant and throws an uppercut kick at him in the face.

Sensei Stine throws a punch at an opponent's stomach and throws a kick at her launching her against the wall.

Victor faces against a larger opponent. Victor throws a powerful kick at his opponent and knocking him out from the ring.

JOSH CUN(O.S)

It all comes down to this, Victor Vanderfleet vs Sensei Stine.

SAM

(shouts)

You can do it Victor.

Victor smiles. The bell ringed and Victor throws a flying jump kick at Sensei Stine. Sensei Stine blocks the attack and throws a counter attack at Victor. Victor blocks the kick and throws a counter kick at Sensei Stine hitting him and throws an uppercut punch at Sensei Stine and throws dozens of kicks at him launching him upward into the air.

Sensei Stine launch himself off from the beam from the ceiling and throws a kick at Victor. Victor blocks the kick and he and Sensei Stine throws fast moving punches at each other and kicks also.

Sensei Stine throws a punch at Victor. Victor dodges the attack and punches his face and throws kicks at Sensei Stine all over his body.

Then Victor and Sensei Stine both slap each other in the faces.

JOSH CUN

They are doing the most terrible things to each other, I never see some one's spine bend that way.

ALEX

Oh man this isn't good.

CLOVER

I know, at this rate they'll unleash their true power.

The Scroll of Power over Sensei Stine's neck glows yellow and his strength increases and became even stronger.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Alright now it's my turn.

A big bud covers over Victor and Victor transform into his Force of Nature mode. One of the people in the seats scream and the people all ran out from the stadium. The Spies, Mia and Kitty transform into their spy uniforms and put on their black belts and ran into the arena.

Sensei Stine throws a punch at Victor. Victor uses his plant powers to pop up the Shield it-fomisted out from the ground making Sensei Stine punch it. Victor throws an upper cut punch at Sensei Stine hitting him and the spies throws flying jump kicks at Sensei Stine hitting him and knocking him against the ground.

SENSEI STINE

Meet the true power of the Scroll of power.

Sensei Stine fires yellow beams from his hands directly at the Spies, Victor, Mia and Kitty. They all dodge the attacks and Kitty transform into a cheetah girl and rushes up at Sensei Stine and throws a kick directly at his face. Mia throws a punch at Sensei Stine hitting him in the shoulder and throws a punch into his stomach and a double kick in the chest. Clover and Alex throws kicks at Sensei Stine, but he blocks both of the attacks and throws counter kicks at each of them.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Well it's time to meet the true limit of my powers.

Victor fires razor sharp leaves from his branches at Sensei Stine. Sensei Stine rapidly blocks all of them and leaps at Victor. Sam throws an uppercut punch at Sensei Stine hitting him and sending up flying upward into the air.

SAM

Doesn't your mom told you not to hit little boys.

SENSEI STINE

I never had a mother.

Sensei Stine fires yellow beams from his hands at the Spies, Victor, Mia and Kitty. Victor karate chop the beam in half and throws dozens of rapid kicks at Sensei Stine and throws a spinning kick at him slamming him against the wall.

CLOVER

Alright Victor now let's have the ladies finish this old man.

Sensei Stine spits out a tooth from his moth.

SENSEI STINE

I told you to meet the true power of the Scroll of Power.

Sensei Stine fires yellow beam down onto the floor making the floor crack under the pursue. Energy came out from the floors hitting the Spies and the others sending them flying upward into the sky.

Victor fires vines from his hands and wrapping them all over Sensei Stine. The Spies, Mia and Kitty grab onto Victor and Victor pulls down onto Sensei Stine and they all throw kicks directly at him sending crashing through the wall of the stadium. Sensei Stine hope out from the hole of the stadium.

ALEX

Man there is no end to this guy.

SAM

It must be the scroll of power he is still wearing if we can destroy it we can get rid of his powers.

MIA KING

I'm on it mates.

Mia took out the Rocket Pogo Stick out from Victor's backpack and launches it at Sensei Stine. Sensei Stine caught the pogo stick and break it in half. Sensei Stine launches himself off from the wall of the stadium and throws a lot of kicks and punches at the Spies, and the others. They all block the attacks and throws counter attacks at him.

Sam, Clover and Alex put on their One Punch Gloves on and throw uppercut punches at Sensei Stine hitting him and launching himself up into the air. Sensei Stine launches himself off from the beam on the ceiling and fires yellow beams directly at the Spies, Victor, Mia and Kitty.

Victor uses the shield it –formisted to reflect the attack back at Sensei Stine hitting him and knocking him down onto the ground.

SAM

We need to destroy the scroll.

KITTY DEION

But how?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I got this covered, the Boxing Glove –it –Blizzardist will take care of him.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to make roots cover all over Sensei Stine and hold onto him. Victor made the Boxing Glove –it –Blizzardist form out from his hands and literally millions of boxing glove shape roots and vines come out from it. Victor increases the power of the plant with his plant powers making it glow light green.

All of the boxing gloves all hit Sensei Stine all at once hitting him making an explosion to happen and destroys the entire stadium.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Was that overkill?

CLOVER

Definitely overkill.

Sensei Stine pop out from the ground and with the scroll of power destroyed.

SENSEI STINE

Oh no my scroll of power, destroyed.

KITTY DEION

And your power is destroyed along with it.

Then suddenly Jerry and the other WOOHP agents came and take away Sensei Stine.

JERRY

Good work agents, we will take it from here and take Sensei Stine to WOOHP containment facility where he belongs.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Well this mission is done, all we need now it the 10 million dollars.

SAM

And what a little boy like you is going to do with 10 million dollars?

A gust of wind blow away the scroll of power. A mystery person caught the scroll of power.

FADE TO

EXT. BEVERLY HILLS MARTIAL ARTS CLUB GRAND RE OPENING DAYTIME A WEEK LATER

The martial arts teachers cut the ribbon on the Martial arts club and everyone claps.

ALEX

So you used all of that money to rebuild the martial arts club.

SAM

You are a really nice kid Victor.

CUT TO

INT. BEVERLY HILLS MARTIAL ARTS CLUB

Everyone came into the martial arts club and the martial arts club was all brand new.

CLOVER

Look at this place.

MIA KING

I know it's all brand new.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Yep, everything here is all brand new, like we have new kicking and punching bags in the dojo, a sparing robot that has a positive attitude, 5 flat screen TVs over the ceiling so people could watch sports while the kids do their lessons, and upstairs is a mini arcade and for the ladies upstairs, 3 espresso machines, and 3 manicure and pedicure robots.

CLOVER

Like we said it before you are really a nice kid Victor.


End file.
